Windows to the Soul
by bohr-d
Summary: [Ryou's POV, oneshot, 3rd in Strength series] They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul... and his have told me what his pride will never let him say... [slight SetoRyou, look away and you'll miss it] Flames welcome!


**Windows to the Soul**

**-samuraiduck27**

A/N: Yeah… another one. I'll get to the other two ficcies later, but PK's corrupted me into the world of Euroshipping. So… here's goes my sad, sad first attempt. I only hope it doesn't suck _too_ much. Flames welcome!

**Notes: **Slight SetoxRyou, if you could call it that- blink and you'll miss it. In Ryou's POV, no specific time setting.

DISCLAIMER: SD27 doesn't own YGO… but if she did… well, lets not think about that.

* * *

They say that the eyes are windows to the soul. I believe this to be true, though there may be those who would disagree with me. I find that one can often tell what a person's emotions are by looking at their facial expression and body language, but it becomes more apparent when one looks at a person's eyes. 

It's harder though, to actually be able to read a person- to see what they are truly feeling at that moment, just by a passing glance.

I've always been able to do that, it seems. For as long as I can remember.

Yuugi's eyes are wide, and innocent, you can just tell by looking at them that they are. But they hold so much vitality, and love of life that it is a wonder why that light in his eyes hasn't been corrupted yet. His violet eyes shine so bright that it makes me a bit envious of that light. Yuugi is definitely the purest of the Hikaris… at least, that's what I believe.

Yami no Yuugi's, on the other hand, are a fiery crimson; burning with passion, and loyalty, and the love of a challenge. But once in a while, you can catch those eyes gazing off into the distance, filled with a sort of longing for what I can guess to be his old life, for the way things used to be.

Mou hitori no boku's often reflect the same… when I can catch him off guard, that is. The two really do have more in common than they'd ever care to admit; but I wouldn't dare tell them that.

Anzu's… Anzu's are those of a dreamer; someone who is always wondering what life has in store for her and how she can make her impression upon the world. Hers, at times, are almost as bright as Yuugi's- filled with loyalty, and love for her friends. Not to mention that determination that she is known for. Mazaki Anzu is not one to give up easily, that's for sure.

Jou's show his desire to prove his worth, to show that he _is_ someone worth knowing, and is someone worth remembering. I think a good deal of this springs from a wanting to step out of Yuugi's shadow, to be as well-known and respected as the King of Games is. But when Jou is around Shizuka, the fires burn with a different purpose, the love of a brother caring for a sister- the protective and caring light I remember feeling when my Amane was still with me.

Yet, for all my ability to 'read' people… I've stumbled upon someone who I just cannot. And needless to say, this irks me a little.

Kaiba Seto. An intriguing individual, with eyes like clear, cold blue ice. Reflective and guarded well, too well for someone of his age. It makes me wonder what he's gone through… what has happened to him that gives him the need to shut himself off from the world and show only spite and scorn to those who try to get close to him.

I've tried many a time to figure out the enigma that is Kaiba Seto, but with each brief glance I get of those blue eyes, I find myself more confused and intriguedthan I was before.

I know he's not totally emotionless as he seems; after all- he goes out of his way to pick fights with Jou and challenge Yuugi. But,despite all the bravado, fire, and emotion he seems to radiate with his words, and his presence, if one looked into his eyes instead of listening to what he was saying, they'd find that none of that fire could be seen.

He acts every inch the cold, uncaring machine most take him to be. But I know that there is an emotion that is able to break through those mirrors and barriers, for the ice seems to melt and crack just a bit when the younger Kaiba brother is around.

But just as quick as it is to melt, is it just as quick to reform- only twice as thick and cold as it ever was.

This is why I find it both a shock to the system and a bit unbelievable to see him like this, right now, up on top of the school roof. He's looking at me with a flash of panic in his eyes, and a- fearful?- expression on his face.

Kaiba slips something quickly into his pocket, and turns to face me fully. That mask of scorn is back on his face, and he addresses me coolly.

"What are you doing here, Bakura?" he grinds out, those icy eyes seeming to bore a hole into mine.

I shrug in response, and close the short distance between us as I make my way to the chain link barrier surrounding the perimeter of the roof.

"I could ask you the same thing, Kaiba-kun." I reply, noticing out of the corner of my eye the dark stain beginning to blossom at the edge of his shirt cuff. I make no sign that shows I've noticed it though.

"That's _none_ of your business."

His tone clearly states that he's done with our conversation, and anything else said would be just a waste of breath. But… there's a hint of something else in his voice. Something that could easily be overlooked. It's a bit of challenge- as if he's testing me, trying to get me to force the truth out of him.

I wonder at this for a second; what is he playing at? But I will not rise to his bait- instead of giving a Jou-like response and getting in his face, demanding to know, I just look straight into those icy eyes and shrug, smiling.

"You're right- it is none of my business. Don't want to be nosy, now do I?"

His eyes flicker in disbelief and something else, and for a moment that seems to take up an eternity, the ice washes away; then it's back again as if it never left at all.

Kaiba just grunts before stalking off, muttering something about "stupid smiling simpletons" as he heads back inside.

They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and Kaiba Seto's have just told me what his pride will never let him.

_Help me... I don't want to do this anymore. _

He wants to be saved...

...And I want to save him.

* * *

A/N: ...Review, please? 

Ja ne-  
SD27


End file.
